Behind Tiger Eyes
by AncientHeartlessKai
Summary: In exchange to save her father's life, Xiu Ling was cursed. Not wanting to endanger her father, she left in hopes of looking for a way to break her curse and find a purpose. She met the Qiao sisters, the only people to understand her. They took her in and she vowed to protect them with everything she had. Will she ever break her curse and find happiness in Wu? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind tiger eyes**

**Summary:In exchange to save her father's life, Xiu Ling was cursed. Not wanting to endanger her father, she left in hopes of looking for a way to break her curse and find a purpose. She met the Qiao sisters, the only people to understand her. They took her in and she vowed to protect them with everything she had. Having give up hope in her curse being broken and finding happiness, Xiu Ling decided to devote herself in watching over her precious people, however will moving and joining Wu will open possibilities for her in her curse breaking and finally finding happiness?**

**A/N: Hey everyone! AncientHeartlessKai here with another DW fanfic! This will follow the DW7 with some 8 in it which I am also slowly incorporating in my first fic 'The Legends of Lijuan Ai'. I couldn't resist adding the DW8 new characters and some of its ideas. X3**

**This story starts at the same time as 'The Legends of Lijuan Ai'; I also plan on writing another this time on Shu's story which also is at the same time as this and my first fic. It's a 'this is what was happening with them while the other event was happening' kind of thing.**

**Anyway my OC here is Xiu Ling. I'll put her in the cover photo once I get a picture of her and again, I created her via DW7 empires. :3  
**

**There is a lot of pairings here obviously but the main is Sun Jian X Xiu Ling. I have to admit that Sun Jian is pretty good looking but then again practically everyone in that game is. Anyway the guy died too fast and so this story was born and I think he deserves some attention too. XI**

**DW belongs to Koei not me. Xiu Ling and story are mine. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Xiu Ling, Guardian, Protector and Mother figure of the Qiao sisters**

"Ling!" Xiu Ling looked up from her nap in time to see Xiao Qiao, who was followed by Da Qiao, dive onto her side.

"**Xiao Qiao, be careful! You could seriously injure yourself!"** Ling scolded; Xiao Qiao pouted and only curled up closer to her side.

"I can't help it though, you're so warm! And your hair is really soft Ling!" Ling sighed but nuzzled Xiao Qiao making her giggle as Da Qiao sat at her side as well, leaning on her.

"**Now then, I believe you have a reason for coming to see me and interrupting my nap?"** the two sisters looked at each other nervously.

"Um…do you remember Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce?" Ling raised a brow.

"**Yes…why?"** she asked suspicious. Xiao Qiao rubbed the back of her head as Da Qiao fidgeted.

"Well…they asked for our hand in marriage…and we accepted." Ling tensed.

"**What?"** Xiao and Da winced at the growl that came along with her answer.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you…" Da Qiao apologized. Ling was silent before she chuckled confusing the two.

"**I had a feeling that you would accept. I knew that they were courting you, I am happy for you both."** The two smiled in relief.

"**Though I wish both of you would tell me things like this before I find out by myself."** The two girls laughed weakly and Ling was again curious.

"**What is it now?"**

"Well…They'll be coming here…as well as Lord Sun Ce's family. They want to personally welcome us to the family. We want to introduce you to them as well." Ling's eyes narrowed.

"**And when are they coming?"** they two girls once again laughed nervously.

"T-Tomorrow?" Ling sighed, resting her head back down.

"**I had a feeling you were going to say that. Fine, I'll meet with them…do they even know about me?"** her only reply was a nervous smile.

"**What am I going to do with you two?"** she sighed.

= The next day =

"**It's time to wake up!"** Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao jumped at the wake up call and looked to see Ling up and about.

"Wah…it's too early Ling!" Xiao Qiao whined, trying to hide under the covers but Ling went to her bed side and pulled off the sheets making Xiao Qiao squeak at the sudden coldness, Da Qiao was already up and about fixing her bed.

"**You need to get yourselves ready, your future husbands and the Sun family are coming remember?" **That got Xiao Qiao moving, quickly fixing her bed and afterwards all three headed to the baths.

= Later =

"Oh I hope they'll like us." Da Qiao said in worry as beside her Xiao Qiao fidgeted on her seat. Ling, who was beside them, huffed.

"**Of course they would, I don't think they would go through the effort of asking for your hand dear. Besides if they don't, I'll deal with them myself." **The two sisters smiled and calmed down somewhat.

"You always take such good care of us Ling." Ling smiled.

"**You are family to me and that is what family is all about. Taking care of each other."** The two sisters hugged her. Just then a handmaiden came; she smiled at the scene before clearing her throat to get the sister's attention. Ling had heard her come in already and was waiting for her to speak.

"The Sun Family and Lord Zhou Yu have arrived." Again the two sisters were nervous but a nudge and smile from Ling had helped them.

"Let's go." Xiao Qiao said determined. Da Qiao nodded and the sisters headed out, head held high. Ling chuckled and calmly followed them.

As they reached the large doors to the meeting room, Ling slowed and settled herself a few steps from the door which caused the sister to pause.

"Ling?" she smiled.

"**Go. You need to face them on your own." **The two sisters looked at each other frowning. She chuckled.

"**Don't frown like that. It ruins your beauty, I'll be here waiting. You two can do it."** she encouraged, the two nodded slowly before entering to see The Sun Family and Zhou Yu. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu smiled at the sight of their soon to be wives.

"Da Qiao! How are you?" Sun Ce asked as he and Zhou Yu approached the sisters. Da Qiao blushed.

"I-I'm doing fine Lord Sun Ce."

"I'm so happy to see you again Lord Zhou Yu!" Zhou Yu chuckled as Xiao Qiao hugged him which he returned.

"I'm happy to see you too Xiao Qiao."

"Ahem." They pairs turned to see the remaining Sun family smiling.

"Oh right! This is my father Sun Jian and my sibling Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang." Ce introduced. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao bowed.

"It's an honor to meet the Tiger of Jiangdong and his family." Da said.

"No need to be so formal! You can call me father; we welcome you both in our family." Sun Jian said happily; Da and Xiao Qiao smiled as they continued to get to know their in-laws but on their minds was Ling. No doubt that once wed, they would have to go and be with their husbands but they didn't want to leave Ling behind.

'We have to ask our lords about it...' both sisters thought determined. It must have shown as Zhou Yu noticed immediately the change in their demeanor.

"Is something wrong?" Zhou Yu asked worried, all attention went to them.

"Lord Zhou Yu since my sister and I will be going back with you…would it be alright if we brought someone along with us?" Xiao Qiao asked serious. Zhou Yu and the other were a bit taken back at her seriousness as the whole time they had seen of Xiao Qiao, she was carefree and cheerful.

"And who would this someone be?" Ce asked curious.

"We call her Ling, she has been with us for years and has looked after both Xiao Qiao and I. She is happy that we are to be wed but…she'll be lonely and we don't want to leave her behind. Please Lord Sun Ce, let us bring Ling with us!" Da bowed as did Xiao Qiao.

"Whoa! No need to bow like that, it's fine! You can bring this Ling with us after you introduce her to us." Da and Xiao straightened and exchange smiles which confused them.

"I'll go get her!" Xiao Qiao ran back to the doors and out.

"Ling!" she called

= With Ling =

I watched as Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao entered the meeting room. I'm so proud of how they've grown and now they were to be wed; I couldn't help the sadness that I felt that they would be leaving me now. A part of me wished that they didn't have to go but I couldn't be selfish.

I could never find happiness now at my current state but at least, to those that I have cared for and protected. They had found happiness of their own and once they leave to be with their husbands, I too shall depart and continue to find some purpose in this world.

I'm sure there is something out there for me…

I sighed.

I suddenly felt so very lonely again.

I looked up to the sky, the birds flying freely and without a care in the world.

I wish I was like that but I couldn't…not with such a heavy burden in me.

Perhaps I should leave now…

Or leave a message which would be quite difficult.

I sighed again.

"I'm sure they'll be fine…they're strong girls. They have their husbands now and a new family. They don't need me anymore." I smiled sadly as I stood and turned to leave when suddenly the doors slammed open, I turned at the ready and-

"Ling!" I blinked as Xiao Qiao approached me, a large smile on her face and immediately I felt guilt eat at me.

"**What is it Xiao Qiao? What are you doing here? Don't yell dear and don't run or you'll slip."** She giggled despite my scolding.

"Come meet them!" I blinked again.

"**Pardon?"** she laughed.

"You'll be coming with us Ling! There's no way Da and I would leave you all alone here! You're family too!" I felt my heart swell and felt like crying. What was I thinking? Leaving suddenly just as Xiao Qiao would come looking for me…they would be hurt and would consider it betrayal. I even told them that I would be waiting…I'm the worst.

"**I…Xiao Qiao…"** she grinned and pulled me.

"Come on! I can't wait to see what they'll think of you!" I sighed as I followed a skipping Xiao Qiao.

* * *

Xiao Qiao entered as all turned to her, Da Qiao who had turned to Sun Ce and the others was first to see their reaction as Ling entered behind Xiao Qiao.

"HOLY-!" Sun Ce exclaimed as he and the others pulled out their weapons.

"Stop!" Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao ordered causing them to freeze as the two sisters stood in front of an unimpressed looking Ling which unnerved them.

"Wha-But Da it's-" Da shook her head as Xiao Qiao huffed.

"This is Ling! She's our guardian and protector! She's has been taking care of us for years!" Xiao huffed. Jaws dropped.

"Ling is…A TIGER?!" was their joined exclamation. Da Qiao sighed as Xiao Qiao laughed at their faces. Ling watched on amused yet unimpressed.

'This is going to be interesting.' Ling mused.

"Wha…But…How in the…" Sun Ce stuttered stupidly, lowering their weapons at being caught off guard. Da Qiao chuckled and turned to Ling, who stood tall and proud.

"Ling, this is Lord Sun Ce. He is to be my husband." Da Qiao said, gesturing to Sun Ce.

"And this is Lord Zhou Yu, my soon-to-be husband!" Xiao Qiao chirped happily. Ling looked at the two men; they tensed as Ling walked around the Qiao sisters, stopping in front of them and looked at them intensely.

Ling was definitely the most beautiful and elegant tiger they had ever seen and also the biggest. She was quite large and could probably be a perfect mount in battle; her fur was clean and beautiful which meant she was well taken care of. She had some gold and red armor on her legs and sharp blades fitting her sharp claws, she also had armor around her neck, chest and lower back. Oddly enough, she had some gold hoops earrings on as well. Over all, she was the most deadly yet elegant looking tiger they had ever seen.

"Uh…" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu didn't move as Ling looked at them with her piercing eyes, but then she gestured to the two Qiaos making them blink. Zhou Yu took a guess and answered.

"Yes." They all turned to Zhou Yu.

"We will take good care of them. We promise you, right Ce?" Zhou Yu said smiling, Ce blinked before nodded, smiling at Ling. Ling stared at them before they heard a rumbling sound and was shocked except for the sisters to see Ling, a tiger, was actually chuckling. Ling turned to the sisters and nodded.

"**I approve of them. They are strong and will no doubt take good care of you." **They smiled happily as Xiao Qiao laughed.

"She approves of you! Yay! Thank you Ling!" Ling nodded again to the others surprised. They only heard growls and such after all but Xiao Qiao acted as if she understood her.

"Wow, she's…really big and smart." Shang Xiang couldn't help but comment. The sisters beamed.

"She is. She's like a mother to us, she takes good care of us and always protects us. That's why we just couldn't leave her behind. She can still come right?" the two Qiao's turned pleading again. They all chuckled.

"Sure, she is quite smart. Just make sure she doesn't cause much trouble." Sun Ce said, he jumped as Ling snorted and shook her head.

"**I'm the one stopping trouble**.**"** Ling said as she looked at Xiao Qiao, who pouted. Everyone noticed immediately.

"I'm sorry ok, I'll try to behave." She replied as Ling nodded in approval; Again, the Sun family and Zhou Yu were floored at how intelligent and graceful Ling was.

"Wait…she understood me?" Ce asked surprised.

"Yes, she is very intelligent and can understand us. She's practically human." Da Qiao answered happily. They looked at Ling in awe then Da remembered that she hadn't introduced the rest of Lord Sun Ce's family.

"Oh! That's right! Ling this is Lord Sun Ce's sibling's Lord Sun Quan and Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Sun Quan was a bit nervous at Ling but Shang Xiang fearlessly approached Ling.

"Hi Ling! Nice to meet you!" she said, Ling chuckled and nodded at her. it stunned Shang Xiang but an excited smile broke from her lips.

"She understood me! This is so cool!" Shang Xiang gushed as she took a step back.

"And this is Lord Sun Jian, the tiger of Jiangdong and father of Lord Sun Ce." Ling stared at Sun Jian which he returned.

'How…odd.' Ling pushed the slight pull she felt at the side for now and approached a bit to Sun Jian before bowing. They blinked in surprised before Sun Jian chuckled.

"Nice to meet you as well. I have never met a tiger such as yourself. We welcome you to the family as well." Ling looked up stunned as the two Qiao's smiled and approached her.

"I knew they would like you too Ling!" Xiao Qiao beamed. Ling composed herself and chuckled, smiling; the others were quite in awe to see a tiger smile for the first time.

"This tiger is really something. It's almost human." Quan had to admit.

"I have a feeling everything is going to get exciting from now on." Shang Xiang said excitedly, Sun Jian though couldn't help but stare at the tiger. There was something…different about it. He just didn't know what but he had a feeling he would find out soon enough.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**And yes, Xiu Ling is a tiger but this story is not humanXanimal thing/bestiality. No. That is just weird and unusual. Ugh. XP **

**All will be explained soon why Xiu Ling is a tiger and the bold caps are her speaking. However only Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao can understand and hear her while others would only hear growls, mewls and roars. Again that will be explained soon in the future but for now only the Qiao's will be able to hear her. Though the story might be shorter than Lijuan Ai, it depends on how the story progress'...XD  
**

**I hope you liked this new story of mine! I'll do my best to update my stories! I just have so many ideas right now that I need to post it and get it out of my head before I explode XD til next time! And Again Reviews will be appreciated! (*W*)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! AncientHeartlessKai here with the 2nd chapter of Behind tiger eyes!**

**DW belongs to Koei. Xiu Ling and story are mine! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Taking a life is a heavy burden**

"I really wanted to go with them in battle." Xiao Qiao said pouting.

"Xiao Qiao, I'm worried about Lord Sun Ce as well but it's too dangerous." Da Qiao reasoned. Xiao Qiao continued to pout.

"**Your sister is right Xiao Qiao. Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce would be more at ease if they know that you are both safe."** Xiao Qiao sighed but nodded.

"**And are you really ready to have your first kill?"** Xiao Qiao froze as Da Qiao looked down.

"I…I haven't thought about that." Xiu Ling sighed. In the past, she was often the one to protect the two if they went out and were ambushed by bandits. Ling did find the bandit's expressions quite hilarious once they realize that they were facing a rather large tiger.

"**I have trained you both well so that you would be able to protect yourselves. But now, you are both married to men of war…you would have to fight by their sides in the future." **The two were quiet, Ling sighed and got up.

"**Come."** The sisters looked at her confused but followed.

* * *

"W-Where are we going?" Da Qiao asked as she held on nervously on her Staff of Hearts, Xiao Qiao also held her Sparkling Draft fan as they stood before Ling.

"**I have heard of bandits attacking the area, we will go deal with them."** both sisters froze, their expression turning scared.

"We…We're going to…kill them?" Xiao Qiao asked nervously. Ling looked at her sadly but she nodded.

"**Yes."** Xiao Qiao stepped back.

"I don't want to kill bandits or anyone!" Xiao Qiao cried out, her eyes turning teary as Da Qiao bit her lip. Ling sighed; if she had a choice, she wouldn't make them do this but they had to.

"**Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao."** The sisters looked at Ling as she approached them.

"**You love your husbands don't you?"** the two nodded quickly.

"**Then you need to do this. When the time comes that you will fight in a battle, your husbands won't be able to protect you all the time, sometimes you have to protect them as well. Yes, taking a life is a heavy burden but you are doing it for the sake of good and protecting your loved ones."** They looked down.

"But…do we really have to do it now?" Xiao Qiao asked weakly. Ling nodded.

"**Yes…I'd rather you have your first kill now rather than in battle where you freeze up. It would be dangerous and could get you killed. I'll be with you the whole time, so don't worry."** The two sisters looked at each other before turning back to her and nodded hesitantly.

"**Alright, get on. I will get us there much faster; the bandits are planning to raid a nearby village and are now on the way there. We have to stop them before they kill innocent people." **Da Qiao got on first followed by Xiao Qiao, who held on to her sister.

"**I'm sorry…I wouldn't have you do this if it wasn't necessary."** The sisters smiled weakly.

"You're only looking after us Ling and we appreciate that. You're right; we have to do this for our loved ones." Da Qiao said as Xiao Qiao nodded. Ling closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the sadness in her.

"…**Let us be off then."** With that Ling ran and Da Qiao held on to Ling's chain tightly as they moved at great speeds.

* * *

They ran pass the village and headed out to the pathway; they could hear the bandits getting closer. The sisters getting anxious as they nervously got off Ling.

"**Remember, these men are killing innocents for their own gain. They will not hesitate to kill you, so don't give them that chance."** They nodded with their eyes on the road and not long about 12 bandits emerged.

"Look what we have here boys! Two beautiful women!" the sisters shivered in disgust at the leers as Ling growled threateningly, the bandits backed away in fear.

"B-Boss! T-That tiger is huge! I don't think we should-" one of the lackeys stuttered but was silenced by a glare.

"We've killed tigers before, this one is just a bit bigger. It'll make no difference, once we kill it, and we can easily take these two beauties with us and raid the village!" hearing this angered the sisters as they ran in front of Ling much to her surprise.

"We'll never let you hurt Ling and the village! We'll stop you!" Da Qiao exclaimed. Ling smiled and felt quite touched that they were willing to protect her as well.

"That's right! You'll be sorry you ever crossed us!" Xiao Qiao added. The bandits burst into laughter, annoying the sisters further.

"Aww, it's so cute when puppies growl!" the sisters and Ling glared at them; Ling's ears twitched and she jumped over the sisters and caught three arrows, headed for them with her mouth. She easily snapped it with a growl. As five more bandits emerged and surrounded Ling.

"Get them! Once you kill that overgrown cat, take its armor! It probably cost a fortune too!" The leader ordered in glee. 5 more rushed to attack Ling while the remaining 6 surrounded the sisters. The leader stood back watching with a smirk.

"S-Sis…" Xiao Qiao was shaking. Da Qiao held her staff tight.

"Don't worry Xiao Qiao, I'll protect you." She needed to be strong for her little sister.

"We'll have fun with you once this is over girly." One of the brutes gleefully said. Xiao Qiao glared at him.

"As if I'd let you touch me ugly!" The brute growled and charged at Xiao Qiao, who was caught off guard, let out a scream. Da Qiao tensed.

"Xiao Qiao!" Da Qiao rushed and with swung her Staff with all she had; it collided on the brutes head with a crack, his head twisting to the side at the force. All froze as the brute fell to the ground, unmoving and most definitely dead. Ling took this time and attacked the men surrounding her, they screamed as Ling easily tore them apart but Da Qiao didn't hear that, her eyes were on the lifeless body before her.

She had killed someone.

She felt sick and had the urge to throw up but was pulled from her daze when the leader angrily grabbed one of her ponytails, yacking hard; she screamed in pain as she dropped her staff.

"You bitch!" this woke Xiao Qiao from her shock.

"Sis!" Xiao Qiao rushed and swung her fan at the leader, pushing him back with the burst of air. He fell on his men, knocking them down. He sat up quickly and glared at Xiao Qiao.

"You little-" Xiao Qiao slashed her fan horizontally continuing her attack but froze when her attack had slashed his neck, blood flying and some hit her cheek. Her eyes widening in horror as he gagged, clutching his neck as blood continued to pour out and not long, his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell back, dead.

"Boss!" Xiao Qiao took a step back in horror, her fan dripping with blood. She dropped it and ran to the nearest bush and threw up her lunch. Ling took this chance and killed the remaining bandits, their screams filling the area.

"**Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao."** Ling ran to their side once she made sure that there were no more bandits. Xiao Qiao was crying as Da Qiao held her, Da Qiao too was in the verge of breaking into tears but Ling knew that she was trying her best to stay strong for Xiao Qiao.

"Oh Ling…It was horrible!" Xiao Qiao sobbed. Ling sighed sadly.

"**I know…"** Da Qiao looked at Ling.

"How…How do you do it Ling? How do you deal with it?" Da Qiao asked in a whisper.

"**I tell myself that I'm doing the right thing. Killing is not easy but if you are doing it for the right reasons then you have nothing to fear."** Da Qiao looked down as Xiao Qiao continued to cry. Ling sighed.

"**Come on, there is a small lake nearby. We'll wash off."** Da Qiao nodded; she helped Xiao Qiao on leaning as she then weakly gathered their weapons. She got on Ling and they were off but in a much slower pace.

= Lake =

Ling got off the lake and shook herself, blood now gone from her fur and claws. She looked at Xiao Qiao, who looked at the waters blankly as Da Qiao washed of the blood on her sister's cheek and their weapons.

"**You feel guilty don't you?"** she questioned as she approached them, the two looked at her.

"Of course we do! Even though they were bandits they were still human!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed as Da Qiao nodded. Ling smiled confusing them.

"**Then you have nothing to worry about."** They blinked, Ling sat beside them.

"**Killing changes everyone, you feel guilty and that makes you human. It's not always a bad thing to feel like this but it is bad if you enjoy it and continue to kill for no good reason. There are people out there who had lost themselves after killing someone."** the two looked horrified at the thought of someone enjoying killing others.

"**Think of it this way, if we hadn't killed those bandits then they would have killed innocent people, kidnapped and raped women."** The two looked at each other and nodded, Ling could tell that her words had helped them cope. Ling looked at them.

"Can we go home now?" Xiao Qiao asked quietly, she felt really tired now. Ling nodded and the sisters got their weapons and got on Ling as they headed home.

"There they are!" Ling and the sisters stopped in surprise at the village as the people surrounded them, clapping and saying their thanks.

"Thank you for defeating the bandits!"

"You saved us!"

"We are truly grateful Lady Qiaos!"

"Wow! What a beautiful tiger!"

"I saw that tiger kill those bandits too!" Ling smiled as she saw the stunned looks of the sisters, they continued to pass through with the people waving and exclaiming their gratitude. A meat bun seller even gave them a box of his freshly cooked meat buns which Da Qiao accepted in surprise.

"They…They're thanking us." Da Qiao looked back along with Xiao Qiao, who got over her surprise and waved back as they got further from the village, with the people still waving happily.

"**We saved them. There is a saying that to kill one is to save many. We killed those bandits and saved a village."**

"That means were heroes right?" said Xiao Qiao, a smile on her lips. Ling chuckled but nodded.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell Lord Zhou Yu! He'll be proud of me!" Xiao Qiao said happily, Da Qiao and Xiu Ling were relieved that she had recovered somewhat.

"**I'm sure he will but I'm certain both he and Sun Ce would be worried that you both had went to defeat bandits on your own." **Da Qiao smiled as Xiao Qiao chuckled.

"We have you Ling; we were safe the whole time." Da Qiao said softly.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it with you supporting us Ling. Thank you!" Xiao Qiao added. Ling's eyes widen a bit before she smiled.

"**Thank you Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao."**

= Later that night =

Ling's ears twitched as she heard something. She opened her eyes and listened, realization dawned to her as she recognized the sound.

"**Xiao Qiao?"** she called gently as she saw a teary Xiao Qiao approach, a blanket around her.

"Ling…can I stay with you?" Ling softened.

"**This room isn't the best for you to stay in." **Xiao Qiao shook her head.

"I don't care. I just want to stay with you." Ling sighed but smiled.

"**Then of course." **Xiao Qiao smiled and plopped down beside Ling and snugged close to her. The mattress under Ling wasn't as soft as the one in her and Zhou Yu's room but it was soft enough.

"Ling? Xiao Qiao?" the perked to see Da Qiao, a blanket in her arms as well. Ling chuckled.

"**Come here." **Da Qiao gave a shy smile but also went and snuggled against Ling beside Xiao Qiao.

"**Couldn't sleep?" **they shook their heads. She knew why though.

"…**Have I ever told you when my first kill was?"** the two perked and looked at her.

"No…when did you…have it?" Xiao Qiao asked uncertain. Ling closed her eyes.

"**I had my first kill when I was 12 years old." **Their eyes widened as they looked at Xiu Ling, shocked and horrified.

"So young!" Da Qiao gasped out. Ling nodded.

"**Yes…It happened when I was still living with my father and mother. A thief had snuck in to steal from us; the thief was reckless and had knocked over a chair which woke us up. My father ran out, the thief attacked him and my father did his best to fight back. My useless mother was just standing there screaming her head off while my father fought to protect us, I knew however that my father was ill and losing and in my panic, I grabbed our kitchen knife and stabbed the thief on the back, the thief fell to the floor dead. I realized what I'd done only after my mother screamed again and called me a murderer." **Ling closed her eyes at the memories.

"That's horrible…what about your father?" Ling smiled.

"**My father was grateful and he comforted me. Reprimanding my mother that I had saved their lives, news spread and thankfully, the people also didn't blame me but they felt pity that someone so young had to kill. It haunted me for days and my mother was no help but I had my father and his support had kept me strong, I wouldn't have turned the way I am if it weren't for him."** Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao smiled.

"Your father sounds like a great man." Ling continued to smile.

"**He is."**

"Then we'll be all right too." Said Xiao Qiao, Ling looked at them.

"That's right; we can overcome this because we have you Ling." Da Qiao agreed. Ling felt her eyes water.

"**I'll always be here for you both." **The two sisters hugged her as they felt their chest feel lighter, knowing that everything would be all right with Ling by their side.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Yeah, I apologize if the fight scene was short and kinda bad. I'm no good with fight scenes. XP**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is kinda short. I'll continue to do my best in the next chapter and my other stories. Let me know what you think, Reviews are always appreciated :D til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there readers of mine! AncientHeartlessKai here…I'm so sorry for not updating for like 2 months! Writer's block suck by the way…but anyway, I'm back and here to bring the next chapter! **

**DW belongs to Koei.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The woman under the moonlight**

"Can you see them Ling?"

"**No Xiao Qiao, I'm sure they're almost here so please settle down. You're making me dizzy with your pacing."** Xiao Qiao sighed but continued her pacing much to Ling's slight annoyance.

"**Xiao Qiao."** Xiao Qiao froze at her tone and quickly settled down beside Da Qiao, who was seated beside Ling.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Da Qiao smiled.

"We understand that Xiao Qiao but I'm sure they're unharmed and are about to arrive here soon." Da Qiao assured. Xiao Qiao only nodded as Da Qiao turned to Ling.

"By the way, tonight is a full moon Ling." Da mentioned; Xiao's attention turned to Ling and her sister.

"That's right! What do you plan to do Ling?" Ling smiled.

"**Well, I found a lake at the forest behind the castle. I plan on bathing, it has been a while."**

"But we give you baths anyway Ling. And you can bathe in the castle, it's safer that way!" Xiao said.

"**Yes but it's different. I want to be able to bath as a human once in a while and I can't bathe in the castle. What do you think will happen if someone sees me? They'll declare me an intruder and have me captured or worse."**

"Oh…well, do want us to come with you?" Xiao Qiao asked. Ling shook her head.

"**Better not, your husbands are back and it would make them suspicious if they find you gone at night. I can go alone."** Both looked at her in worry making her chuckle.

"**I can take care of myself. There's no need to worry, I'll be perfectly fine." **She assured, the two nodded. All heard noises and looked up. Both the sisters lit up as Xiao Qiao stood.

"They're back! They're back, Ling!" Xiao Qiao cheered as she ran out, Da Qiao and Ling got up and followed.

"**You can go ahead Da." **Da Qiao blushed, shyly smiled as she nodded. She too ran after Xiao Qiao, eager to see her husband. Ling chuckled and followed suit in a much slower pace.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone!" Xiao Qiao said happily, she perked up as Zhou Yu dismounted and immediately rushed to his side.

"Lord Zhou Yu! Welcome back!" Zhou Yu chuckled as he ruffled her hair affectionately. Da Qiao approached Sun Ce.

"I'm so glad to see you safe Lord Sun Ce, are you injured?" Sun Ce grinned.

"Missed you too Da, I'm fine!" he assured. Ling approached the group as attention turned to her. she bowed at them.

"Hello Ling!" Shang Xiang grinned as she bent and hugged the tiger, who nuzzled her head onto her shoulder making Shang Xiang laugh at the sensation before pulling away.

"**Hello to you as well, Shang Xiang."** Ling said back but only growls and purrs came out though Shang Xiang understood the gesture making her smile. Ling sniffed and her eyes narrowed, she walked around Shang Xiang and stared at Sun Ce, all blinked while Sun Ce couldn't help but feel unnerved at her stare.

"H-Hey Ling. What'cha lookin at?" Ling's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Da Qiao.

"**Step aside for a moment Da Qiao."** Da Qiao stepped away from Sun Ce much to their surprise and curiosity. Ling then began to slowly circle Sun Ce, who found himself standing straight, feeling like a cornered mouse. Then Ling stopped at Sun Ce's left side, looking at his waist.

"What is it Ling?" Da Qiao asked worried. Ling raised a paw, all except the sisters tensed; she placed her paw on his waist light and added a bit of pressure.

"OW!" Sun Ce yelped as he jumped back, holding his waist which was apparently injured.

"**You can't hide an injury from me Sun Ce."** Ling said, Da Qiao's eyes snapped at Sun Ce as she frowned.

"So you were injured! Were you going to hide this from me Lord Sun Ce?" Da Qiao exclaimed a bit angry. Sun Ce jumped.

"S-Sorry Da, I just didn't want you to worry. It's nothing serious though." He said looking guilty.

"You're bleeding." Spoke Xiao Qiao making them turn to her. Zhou Yu blinked.

"How do you know Xiao Qiao?" there wasn't any blood on Sun Ce's clothes as far as they could tell.

"Ling's a tiger, she can smell blood easily." Xiao Qiao said shrugging.

"I see."

"Is Lord Zhou Yu injured Ling?" Xiao Qiao asked as she moved back a bit. Ling circled Zhou Yu, who was much relaxed than Sun Ce. Ling turned to Xiao Qiao and raised her paw in a scratching motion.

"Just scratches?" Xiao asked and Ling nodded.

"Thank goodness." Once again the others though getting used to Ling's intelligence are still often surprised of how human she was. Ling did the same inspection with Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan and Sun Jian; they were all fine with only a few scratches here and there except for Sun Jian, who remained unscathed.

"This is certainly quite a welcome, to be inspected for injuries by a tiger." Sun Jian said giving a laugh. The others also couldn't help but chuckle as they continued on their way to the castle.

* * *

"Hey Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao." Shang Xiang started as all turned to her.

"What is it Shang Xiang?" Da asked.

"I've been hearing some rumors going on that you two went and defeated a group of bandits, is it true?" before either of the sisters could react.

"WHAT?!" came the exclamation of both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. It made Ling winced at the loudness; she growled at two in annoyance, making them jump but recovered at remembering what they just heard from Shang Xiang.

"You two went on your own to kill a group of bandits?!" Sun Ce said wide eyed. The two sisters nodded.

"You weren't hurt badly were you? You're not hiding any injuries right?" Zhou Yu asked worriedly.

"No, we're fine Lord Zhou Yu. Ling was with us the whole time so we were unharmed." Xiao Qiao assured, she felt her fingers twitch at the remembrance of her first kill.

"Are you alright Xiao Qiao?" Zhou Yu asked worried, he had noticed how quiet Xiao Qiao had gotten.

"I'm fine Lord Zhou Yu it's just…it was…our first kill." She said quietly. All frowned, looking sadly at the sisters. Ling closed her eyes.

"You feelin' ok Da Qiao?" Sun Ce asked worriedly, placing his hand son her shoulder. Da Qiao smiled, happy for the concern her Lord Sun Ce was showing.

"Yes…I'm fine Lord Sun Ce. It was difficult but both Xiao Qiao and I got through it." Sun Ce sighed but nodded.

"Why didn't you bring any soldiers with you?" Sun Quan asked.

"That kinda defeats the purpose Lord Sun Quan, the soldiers will end up doing all the work." Xiao Qiao replied.

"But you brought Ling with you." Shang Xiang pointed out. The sisters nodded.

"Ling told us that we needed to do our first kill. Xiao Qiao and I only managed to kill two, one for each of us while Ling took care of the rest since we…couldn't continue for the moment at that time." Da said.

Silence.

"Ling put you up to this?!" Sun Ce exclaimed wide eyed as he and the others looked at the stern looking Ling.

"Yes, please don't be angry with her Lord Sun Ce. Ling is right, if we have our first kill in future battles and freeze up, it will get us killed. So we decided to do this…it had to be done." Da Qiao explained, Sun Ce relaxed and sighed.

"Geez…You know, it's still crazy that you follow a tiger that you somehow seem to understand." Sun Ce mused rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Crazy or not, Ling is quite intelligent for a tiger and she genuinely cares for the well-being of others. Ling is family now and we accept her no matter what." Sun Jian praised smiling at Ling, who simply bowed to momentarily hide her face; Ling didn't understand why she felt odd around Sun Jian. She's also glad that Tigers don't blush…at least she thought anyway, it would certainly be embarrassing.

"You are sure you're alright?" Zhou Yu asked again in worry. Xiao Qiao smiled.

"Perfectly fine Lord Zhou Yu! We're glad we did it, by defeating those bandits we saved a village!" she chirped, Zhou Yu sighed but smiled.

"I see, then good job Xiao Qiao. I'm proud of you." Xiao Qiao beamed at him.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you too Da. You did good!" Da Qiao blushed, smiling.

"Thank you Lord Sun Ce." The others smiled. It was saddening that the two sisters had to kill but it was for the best.

"Now then, let me see that wound. Don't think you're off the hook just yet Lord Sun Ce!" Da chided. Sun Ce groaned as the others laughed. Ling watched as everyone but Sun Jian went their separate ways, most likely their rooms.

"Ling." Ling looked up at Sun Jian, who was looking at her, smiling. It made her insides churn for some odd reason.

"You are a special tiger aren't you Ling?" Ling tensed but kept silent. Sun Jian chuckled and touched her head but as soon as he did, both felt a strange shock go through them like lightning, immediately Sun Jian pulled away as Ling jumped back, both wide eyed at what had occurred.

'What was that?!' both thought in surprise. Sun Jian looked at his hand in wonder then to Ling, who was just as confused and surprised as he was.

"I must be tired. I'll see you later Ling." Ling watched as Sun Jian walked away. Ling sighed, if she was human, she would no doubt be rubbing her forehead in frustration at what had just happened.

= Later that night =

"Ling?" Ling tensed and turned, blinking at seeing the two sisters.

"**Da Qiao? Xiao Qiao? What are you doing here? You both should be sleeping!"** Ling scolded quietly.

"We woke up and decided to check on you." Ling looked at them.

"…**You haven't slept yet haven't you?"** the two fidgeted as Ling sighed.

"**It's almost midnight. I'll be fine; you should go back before your husband's find you gone."** The two sighed but nodded.

"Be careful ok?" Da Qiao said. Ling nodded as Xiao Qiao pouted.

"I really wanted to see you as a human again." She whined a bit. Ling smiled.

"**There's always next time. For now, get some sleep. Now go before your husband's wake."** The two nodded.

"Take care, Ling." Ling watched as the two went and entered their rooms. Ling looked around and once she was sure no one was around, she went and picked up the towel Da Qiao brought her and quietly yet swiftly made her way outside and into the forest. She slowed as she entered a clearing with a beautiful lake in the center; she looked up to see the moon at its fullest.

"**It's almost midnight."** Ling moved to the other side of the lake, opposite from where she came from. Just a precaution, that if someone entered from the same place, she could easily make a grab for her items and make a run for it in the depths of the forest.

Ling placed her towel down and looked up at the moon. It was bright and the sky was clear tonight, making it absolutely a beautiful sight to gaze upon and the weather wasn't as cold as most nights too.

It wasn't long that midnight struck. Ling's eyes closed as her body was enveloped in a golden light, slowly her body began to change; her paws changing to human hands and legs, she straightened as her head shrunk and turned into a human head, long black wavy hair burst fort from her head and swayed with the slight breeze and finally, her tail disappearing in a shimmer of light.

Ling's eyes slowly opened to reveal expressive brown eyes as the light enveloping her subsided. Ling stretched, removing the kinks in her human body. Afterwards she approached the waters, looking at her reflection and smiled.

"It feels like it's been ages since I was human." She chuckled; she turned and walked back to the tree where her towel laid. She began to undress, placing her clothes under the tree. She grabbed her towel and headed to the lake, placing said towel on a rock nearby before she slowly descended to the cold waters.

Ling sighed in pleasure as the water enveloped her naked form. Due to having a tiger's body, her human body's warmth had increased as well which caused her to be unaffected by most cold weathers including cold waters. For her, the waters were just right.

Ling dove under the waters and she swam around, enjoying the solitude and peace it brought her. It brought back memories of the times, as a child, she often went with her father to help with fishing. After catching their fill, they would go for a short swim before heading back to their home. Life was hard and they were but simple peasants, even so Xiu Ling was happy as long as she had her father.

Xiu Ling resurfaced, letting out a small gasp as she took a breath of air. She had been under water for quite a while.

"!" Ling froze as a gasp reached her ears. She slowly looked back at the source and her eyes widen in horror.

There standing, to where she came from, was none other than her Lord Sun Jian, wide eyed as he looked at her in shock.

Ling did the logical thing in this situation.

She screamed.

= With Sun Jian, a few minutes before =

He could not sleep.

Sun Jian groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face in frustration. He honestly had no idea why he couldn't sleep; he came home tired after a battle and a journey home, he was positive that once he hit the bed that he'd end up in the land of dreams but what he didn't count on was Ling.

He didn't understand it but once he touched Ling's head, he felt a jolt course through him and Sun Jian found himself feeling more awake than before. It confused him why that happened and at the same time frustrated him since he couldn't fall asleep now.

"Maybe a short walk will help tire me." Sun Jian got up, pulling on a robe to help keep him warm, and made his way out.

Sun Jian knew he should have brought a weapon with him just in case but right now, he really didn't feel like it despite how careless that was; still where he was headed was secluded. No one knew of it but himself, it was a place that he often went to when he needed to think or relax on his own. It was also perfect for this night; the moon was full and no doubt would be a sight to see.

The whole walk there was quiet but Sun Jian didn't mind as the silence was quite peaceful. It wasn't long that he reached the clearing, he sighed at seeing the lake with the full moon reflecting beautifully open it. He paused as he noticed something on one of the rocks on the other side on the lake.

'What is that?' He moved closer to the lake to get a good look but before he could-

SPLASH!

Sun Jian's eyes widen and jaw dropped as a woman, a _naked _woman, emerged from the water with a gasp. He himself couldn't help but gasp in surprise and with that, the woman froze a hearing him and she slowly turned to look at him, immediately her eyes widen in horror yet despite that, Sun Jian was awed at how beautiful she looked and moonlight made her pale skin and brown eyes glow.

He was snapped out of his shock when she screamed.

= Currently…=

"KYAAAHHH!" Xiu Ling screamed as she wrapped her arms around her bare chest and sunk further into the water and Sun Jian finally had the right mind to turn around, face flushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, face red. Xiu Ling looked back and seeing him turned away from her, she moved quickly to shore and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her form.

Sun Jian hearing her movement turned to see what was going on, only to see her now covered as she ran and grabbed something under the tree before heading into the forest.

"Wait!" he called out, hand stretched out but she ignored him and ran deeper into the forest. Sun Jian's hand fell as he watched her disappear into the darkness. He stood there for a while, stunned at what had just transpired before he groaned and rubbed his face in frustration once again. One thing did go through his mind at this encounter.

"Who was she?" Never had he seen her before and even if he did, he would certainly remember. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Decided that he needed some sleep, Sun Jian headed to his room, his mind however filled with thoughts of the woman under the moonlight.

= The Next Day = Courtyard

"Ling? Are you ok?" Da Qiao asked as she and Xiao Qiao looked at Ling in concern. Ling was unusual tense and quiet this morning. The two sisters decided to sit with her while their husbands along with Sun Quan and Shang Xiang began to spar, to be precise; Shang Xiang and Sun Ce were sparring while Zhou Yu and Sun Quan were having a conversation.

"**I'm fine."** She said quickly. The sisters looked at each in concern before turning back to her.

"Did something happen last night?" Xiao Qiao questioned quietly. Ling would have blushed crimson if she could, last night's event came rushing to her mind and the embarrassment she felt seemed to have doubled.

"…**I don't want to talk about it."** she replied curtly. Both sisters exchanged looks of concern which Ling didn't pay any mind.

After Ling had run deep into the forest, she quickly dried herself and got dressed, decided to explore the forest and train to pass time. She could not believe that, of all the people to have seen her; it just had to be Lord Sun Jian. But then again, it was better than being seen by some lecherous pervert or the sort. The problem was that Sun Jian might go start searching for her; no doubt he was wondering how a woman was able to enter their territory. The forest was hidden but the area itself was still part of the castle grounds. It would create trouble for Ling in the feature and she really had no desire for anyone but the two Qiaos to know of her situation. Who knows what may happen.

"Morning father!" Sun Ce greeted, as he and Shang Xiang paused in their spar, and everyone followed suit in greeting Sun Jian, who had arrived. If possible, Ling tensed further, which the sisters took noticed with them in close proximity.

"You alright father?" Sun Quan asked in concern. Sun Jian took a seat on the stone bench and rubbed his face tiredly, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm fine…I just didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted. He had trouble sleeping last night; the image of the woman had been on his mind all night.

"**You weren't the only one."** Ling muttered quietly to herself, unfortunately the sisters heard which only made them curious.

"Did something happen?" Shang Xiang asked. Sun Jian shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking too much." It wasn't a completely lie.

"Perhaps you should go and get some rest Lord Sun Jian." Zhou Yu suggested, concerned for his health.

"I'm fine, I'll rest in a while. Continue." He assured them. They all looked unsure but decided to let it go…for now. Sun Jian sighed again, he looked at them and not long found his gaze resting on Ling. Ling noticed and was stiff as a statue and did her best to not let it get to her.

"Is something wrong Lord Sun Jian?" Da Qiao asked, noting his gaze and how uncomfortable Ling seemed.

"Hmm?" he looked at her, blinking.

"Is something wrong?" she repeated.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Da Qiao. Just thinking." He assured as he leaned back on the bench, his arms crossed and closed his eyes. Ling took this chance and stood up, the sisters turning to her.

"**I'm going inside."** She mumbled and left. The sisters blinked, confused at what was happening.

"Lord Zhou Yu." Xiao Qiao called, he turned to her.

"Sis and I will be going in for a bit, we'll be right back." He nodded. The sisters stood and quickly followed Ling.

= Ling's Room =

"What happened?" Da Qiao questioned as she and Xiao Qiao got inside Ling's small room. Ling sighed as she rested on her bed.

"**It's nothing important."**

"Does it have something to do with Lord Sun Jian?" Xiao Qiao guessed. Seeing Ling tense up was enough of an answer.

"Ling…please." Da Qiao pleaded. Ling let out a long sigh.

"Fine." The sisters settled beside her and waited.

"**I went to the lake, to bathe as planned. There was no one around and everything was perfect."**

"Something happened." Da spoke. Ling grunted.

"**Lord Sun Jian arrived at clearing, when I was in the lake…naked." **The sisters' eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"He saw you?!" Xiao Qiao screeched a bit. Ling sighed.

"**Yes, he did. Thankfully I wasn't completely above the water that he saw my breast but still, he saw me!"**

"What did you do?" Da asked nervously.

"**What else? I screamed. Thankfully, he turned around, apologizing as he did so and I took the chance to get out of the water and run off! I was fortunate that he decided not to chase me." **Ling replied tiredly; it was unfortunate that someone had seen Ling and as luck would have it, it just had to be Lord Sun Jian, of all the people, to have seen her. They knew this was going to cause problems in the future.

"Well…now we know why Lord Sun Jian didn't get much sleep." Xiao Qiao spoke after a bit of silence.

"What do you mean Xiao Qiao?" Da asked in wonder. Xiao Qiao grinned.

"He was probably up all night thinking about you and how beautiful you were naked." Ling, if human at this moment, would be have turned beat red.

"**Xiao Qiao…" **Ling growled in warning but Xiao Qiao only burst into giggles.

"There, there Ling. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Da Qiao said gently, rubbing her head in comfort. Ling could only groan in frustration.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it long and hopefully it is but anyway, I'll try my best to update. Not easy since I am pretty busy now with work and stuff but I assure you all that I have no intention of abandoning my fics, I might take long to update but that's all. Anyway I'd be happy to receive some reviews to know what you think :D til next time!**


End file.
